Ouran High School Host Club Murder Mystery!
by lustless envy
Summary: A Short Murder Mystery based on Ouran High School Host Club laid out in a 'chose your own adventure' style! My first attempt at this sort of story so any comments are greatly appreciated! (and yes, there's a lot of chapters but there's not that much writing, promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki: "Good evening fair maidens! Allow me to welcome you all to this years Ouran Host Club Halloween event! Our theme this year is a murder mystery! Its a first for us but I'm certain you all shall enjoy it. Kyoya will explain further about how to go about it.

Kyoya: Thank you Tamaki. The rules are simple. At the end of each chapter you will have an option of what to do or where to go. Simply chose the page number that corresponds with your choice. For example;

Where do you wish to go next?

The music room? (page three)

The central saloon? (page five)

I think it is also Important to introduce the characters for those who are not farmiliar with us already:

Tamaki Suoh. Male. So-called 'King' of the host club... a little dipsy at times and refers to himself as 'daddy' occasionally.

Haruhi Fujioka. Female. Her apperance is that of a male student and all fellow students believe it to be true so we kindly ask that you keep her secret also. Tamaki is fond of her so often calls her his daughter, much to her annoyance. She is very straight to the point and is a commoner.

Hikaru Hitatchiin. Male. Older identical twin of Kaoru. They are the usual suspects as they are the mischevious type.

Kaoru Hitatchiin. Male. Younger identical twin of Hikaru. They are almost never seen apart. Kaoru, though younger, is more mature than his brother.

Kyoya Ootari: Male. Business man like in all ways. Tamaki refers to him as 'mama' when upset much to his GREAT annoyance.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka: Male. Refered to lovingly as Hunny. He's a third year student but looks like he belongs in first school. He is adorable and very cute.

Takashi Morinozuka: Male. Hunny's cousin. He is refered to simply as Mori except by Hunny. He is very quiet and very peaceful and it is hard to tell what he is thinking because of it.

Renge Houshakuji: female. Renge came from france all for Kyoya... Kyoya regected her love though but she decided to stay. She is the self-proclaimed 'manager' of the Host Club (and believes Haruhi is a girl also)

Umehito Nekozawa. Male. Nekozawa is head of the Black Magic club. He is basically allergic to direct light and natural sunlight so wears a black wig and a black cape to escape the sun's rays.

Yes, it is that simple. But, as Tamaki explained, this is a first for us so please, be patient with us. So, without further adu, allow us to entertain you!

Prologue:

Hikaru: 'The scream of a beautiful young maiden could be heard coming from the third music room, a room usually abandoned were it not home to the school's notorious Host Club...'

Kaoru: 'Psst! Haruhi! That's you!'

Hikaru: 'It seems that the heroine is uncooperative boss!'

Haruhi: Sorry guys but I really need to study.

Tamaki: There's only one thing we can do then *snaps fingers* Kyoya!

Kyoya: Do TRY to refrain from trying to get my attention like I'm a dog Tamaki.

Tamaki: Eep! *hides*

Kyoya: *sigh* Haruhi, just shout 'help' or something and I'll excuse you from most of the dialog.

Haruhi: *grumble* Fine...

Hikaru: Lets try this again then...

Kaoru & Hikaru: 'The scream of a 'reluctant' young maiden could be heard down the halls, coming from the club room...'

Haruhi: *reluctant and unimpressed* argh...

Hikaru & Kaoru: 'Everyone rushed to the club room.'

Renge: Argh! Ooooh!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Boss the subject is over dramatic... she's supposed to be dead already

Tamaki: Renge, you wanted to play the victim... You're supposed to pretend to be dead!

Renge: But that's boring! I want to be glamorous!

Kyoya: Sorry about the disruption but please, just pretend she's dead...

Hunny: Oh no! Poor Renge! Who would do such a thing?!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *whispering* Who wouldn't do such a thing?

Tamaki: The only witness we have is Haruhi... and she's not exactly cooperating at the moment *sigh*

Kyoya: So, what will you do?

Ask Haruhi about the 'murder' (go to chapter 2)

Look around the club room for clues? (go to chapter 3)

Talk to the host club members to find out more? (go to chapter 4)


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi: For starters, I only screamed because I was told to... anyway, this is what I saw: Usually, when I enter the club room, everyone else is already here. But I was early. See I wanted to try to get some studying done and Kyoya-senpai is usually here first so he could have helped me a little. But this time was different. This time when I entered the room, Renge was making herself comfortable on the floor... erm... I mean she was lying there 'dead'. The room was very dark as no one had drawn the curtains yet and there was just a lamp on in the corner. Well... thats all I know. I'm going to try to get on with my studying now... sorry this was so short. So what will you do? Look around the club for clues? (chapter 3) Talk to the other Host Club members? (chapter 4) Or, if you're happy you've got enough information would you like to continue? (Go to chapter 5) 


	3. Chapter 3

It's always a good idea to look around the room when a murder has been committed. You never know what sort of vital clues you can find at the scene of a crime! First thing is first, you decide to check around the 'body'. Well, if nothing else, Renge looks very comfortable for a dead person. She's piled up cushions under and around herself, has her headphones in now and is eating poki as she reads a glossy magazine... There's a book by her side that's clearly not hers. It belongs in the library... hmm, maybe we should take it back after this since its overdue? Secondly, we should search the sofas. People are always dropping stuff down the side of them, rich people are no different. There's nothing of great interest here... only Tamaki's creepy looking teddy bear. Oddly enough, it looks quite at home at the scene of a murder. Thirdly lets check the windows. It's so dark in this room because the curtains are drawn shut... a little odd but if the Host Club are the only people in here today then I guess they'd be the ones to open the curtains right? Once they're opened the sunlight floods the room. It's lovely outside... there's something black caught on one of the rose bushes outside... that's a little random since the gardener is very keen on keeping the place litter free. Lastly, lets check the Piano just so we've covered everywhere. Well, it is a music room so it would be ridiculous for there not to be any musical instruments in here, even if they're not in use. There's not much here, just a piece of 'scary' music waiting to be played. Tamaki must have planned to play it for the club's clients later. Best leave it there, don't want him to go off sulking again. So, now what? Ask Haruhi about the murder? (Go to chapter 2) Talk to the other Host Club members? (Go to chapter 4) Or, if you're happy you've got enough information would you like to continue? (Go to chapter 5) 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, might as well talk to the other Host Club members and see if we can find any clues from them. Tamaki: I was first in after we heard the scream. I was worried sick about my dearest Haruhi since she had screamed! But I didn't see anything, my princess, as my thoughts where focused completely on you, my darling 3 Hikaru: Kaoru and I were second in after the boss but I didn't see anything, I just couldn't keep my eyes off my twin brother you see... 3 Kaoru: I didn't see anything either... I couldn't take my eyes off my brother 3 Hunny: I was on Takashi's shoulders so I did see Umehito Nekozawa running away from the club room, right? Mori: Yeah. Kyoya: I wasn't in much of a hurry but I spotted Nekozawa-senpai running away also. Remember to consider all the facts and clues won't you? To wrongly point the finger could land us all in quite a spot of trouble. That being said, what will you do now? Ask Haruhi about the Murder? (Go to chapter 2) Look around for clues? (Go to chapter 3) Or, if you're happy you've got enough information would you like to continue? (Go to chapter 5) 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya: Considering all the information you've gathered so far, where would you like to head to next? The Black Magic Club? (Go to Chapter 6) The Main Hall? (Go to Chapter 7) The gardens? (Go to Chapter 8) The library? (Go to Chapter 9) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Magic Club room Nekozawa: Good Evening everyone! Have you all come to learn the ways of the occult and decide to become a member of the Black Magic club? We Humbly accept you all! Hikaru & Kaoru: We have our own club. Why would we want to join your pathetic little club when ours is so much more popular? Kyoya: Actually, we're hosting a murder mystery this year. Our friend here found out that you had been seen running away from the scene of the crime. Hunny: We saw you running away! We need to ask you some questions! Tamaki: So, explain yourself Nekozawa-senpai! Nekozawa: you're right. I was running away. But it wasn't from the host club room. I never went inside and I most certainly didn't kill anyone. you see, I was in the second library, looking for a very important book. As always, I was looking by candle light, being sensitive to natural or direct light when suddenly the lights were turned on... so I ran back here. Hunny: So you were running from the lights? Poor Neko-chan. Nekozawa: That's right. If you see my book could you return it to me please? It's called 'Necromancy for dummys' . Tamaki: I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep our eyes open. Nekozawa: Oh thank you! Now, what choice would you like to take next? Go to the Main Hall? (Go to chapter 7) Go to the Gardens? (Go to chapter 8) Go to the library? (Go to chapter 9) or, if you have the book already (from the library) hand it over to Nekozawa? (Go to chapter 10) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hunny: The main hall is completely empty of people, everyone's gone home already. Tamaki: Look! Up there! At the top of the staircase! Hikaru & Kaoru: We're on it boss! *running up the stairs to try to catch the shrouded figure* Sorry boss, he got away. Hunny: It's ok, he was very fast... what's that? Mori: *picks up a bright pink ribbon* Tamaki: it's a ribbon...? Hikaru & Kaoru: What would a guy be doing with a ribbon? Hunny: Haru-chan acts like a guy but she's a girl so she probably has ribbons, right? Mori: Yeah. Tamaki: NO! My precious Haruhi is NOT the murderer! *starts crying* Mama! Tell them! Hikaru & Kaoru: Hate to break it to you boss but Kyoya-senpai has been missing except for the 'Black Magic Club' part. He's not scheduled for another piece of dialog apart from that. But really, for a self proclaimed 'King' of our club, you really are lacking in the powers of observation mi-lord. Tamaki: Shut up! *pouts* So now what? The Black Magic Club? (Go to Chapter 6) The Gardens? (Go to Chapter 8) The Library? (Go to Chapter 9) 


	8. Chapter 8

The Ouran High School's gardens Tamaki: Oh! Look! There's Mori-senpai! Hikaru & Kaoru: He's so quiet, it's sometimes hard to tell when he's missing even though he's really tall. Hunny: *runs to Mori* Takashi! *glomps Mori's leg* Aww, Missed you! Mori: *smiles softly* Tamaki: So, did you find any clues Mori-senpai? Mori: Here. *hands over a black cloak* Hikaru & Kaoru: That looks like Nekozawa's cape but it can't be, he never takes it off, especially outside... what's that? *A black clipboard falls out of the black fabric* Tamaki: Hmm... looks like evidence to me! Hunny: Aww, great work Takashi! So, where to now? The Black Magic Club? (Go to Chapter 6) The Main Hall? (Go to Chapter 7 The Library? (Go to Chapter 9) 


	9. Chapter 9

The Library Hikaru & Kaoru: Well, the lights are on. But no one's here... now what? Tamaki: Now we look around. We found that book earlier so the least we can do is return it while we're here. Hunny: Looks like someone left in a hurry. There's two books out see? *Points to the books* *Necromancy for dummies* and *How to cover up convincingly* Tamaki: Hey! That book sounds familiar! Hikaru & Kaoru: Yeah, it sounds like something Nekozawa-senpai would read. Hunny: Lets take it to him. Maybe we can get some information from him? Or would you like to go somewhere else? The Black Magic club (Go to Chapter 6) The Main Hall (Go to Chapter 7) The Gardens (Go to Chapter 8) or Return the book to Nekozawa-senpai (go to chapter 10) 


	10. Chapter 10

With the 'Necromancy for dummies' under your arm you walk up to Nekozawa-senpai in the Black Magic club. Hunny: Hey Neko-chan! Guess what? We went to the library. We saw this book and thought it might be the one you were talking about before! Is it the right book? Nekozawa: That's it! That's the book! Oh Thank you! I am eternally grateful! In return, please allow me to give you a curse doll by way of thanks 3 Tamaki: *laughs nervously* Thanks but no thanks. Anyway we should get going! Thanks all the same! Hikaru & Kaoru: So, where to now? Hunny: Have you figured out who did it yet? Tamaki: We're all counting on you *winks* No (Go back to chapters 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9&10 to double check you haven't missed anything) Yes (Go to chapter 11) 


	11. Chapter 11

Tamaki: Well, now we've all gathered back at the Club room it's time to consider our evidence and figure out who the perpetrator is! Hunny: Yay! How exciting! Haruhi: Great timing, I've just about finished studying too. So, who do you think did it? Tamaki (Go to chapter 12) Hikaru & Kaoru (Go to chapter 13) Hunny (Go to chapter 14) Mori (Go to chapter 15) Kyoya (Go to chapter 16) Nekozawa (Go to chapter 17) Haruhi (Go to chapter 18) 


	12. Chapter 12

*everyone looks at Tamaki* Tamaki: *In shock* What? You think it was me?! *whimpers* Haruhi: Well... I know it wasn't you Tamaki-senpai. Everyone: How do you know that? Haruhi: Well... go to chapter 18 and you'll all find out. Result (Go to Chapter 18) 


	13. Chapter 13

*everyone looks at Hikaru and Kaoru* Hikaru & Kaoru: *In shock* What? You think it was us? Please. If it was us, it would be much more interesting and we wouldn't be so bored. Haruhi: Well... I know it wasn't you two. Everyone: How do you know that? Haruhi: Well... go to chapter 18 and you'll all find out. Result (Go to Chapter 18) 


	14. Chapter 14

*everyone looks at Hunny* Hunny: *whimpering* You... you all think it was me?! *cries* Haruhi: Well... I know it wasn't you Hunny-senpai. Everyone: How do you know that? Haruhi: Well... go to chapter 18 and you'll all find out. Result (Go to Chapter 18) 


	15. Chapter 15

*everyone looks at Mori* Mori: It wasn't me. *as straight forward and simple in speech as ever* Haruhi: Well... I know it wasn't you Mori-senpai. Everyone: How do you know that? Haruhi: Well... go to chapter 18 and you'll all find out. Result (Go to Chapter 18) 


	16. Chapter 16

*everyone looks at Kyoya* Kyoya: *pushes his glasses up his nose* While I was completely aware of all of this, I am not to blame. Haruhi: Well... I know it wasn't you Kyoya-senpai. Everyone: How do you know that? Haruhi: Well... go to chapter 18 and you'll all find out. Result (Go to Chapter 18) 


	17. Chapter 17

*everyone looks at Nekozawa who has been summoned to the Club Room with everyone else* Nekozawa: *In shock* What? You think it was me?! But I told you! I was running away from the bright lights in the library! *whimpering* Haruhi: Well... I know it wasn't you Nekozawa-senpai. Everyone: How do you know that? Haruhi: Well... go to chapter 18 and you'll all find out. Result (Go to Chapter 18) 


	18. Chapter 18

*everyone looks at Haruhi* Tamaki: How crule of you all to acctually suggest that it was my beloved daughter, Haruhi! Don't you worry Haruhi! Daddy will clean that all up right now! Haruhi: But it was me Senpai... in a way at least. See, Kyoya-senpai said that if I could entertain the guests and keep the rest of the club members busy then I could use this time to study. Renge: *still on the floor reading the magazines* It's true. Haruhi planned it all. Kyoya: I had the honor of placing all the 'clues' except for the accident in the mainhall. Renge: *giggles nervously* Yes, that was me! Sorry about that! Tamaki: You did it... to get away from us? *sniffs saddly* Hunny: So... the victim assisted with her own murder? Mori: Yeah. More or less. Tamaki: No! My Poor Haruhi was forced to commit murder! Haruhi: You did all have fun doing it though, right? Everyone: Yeah... Haruhi: Well then it was worth it for that... and to get some time alone and away from all of you to study, believe me! End 3 


End file.
